1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display unit, an image display method and a storage medium that stores an image display program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, small printers for domestic use have been propagated widely which can print names and addresses of addressees, statements and images such as pictures on post cards. By using these small printers, it has now become possible to print domestically names and addresses of addressees, statements and images such as pictures on new year's post cards or post cards sent to friends or the like to offer best wishes for their health in a hot season
In those small printers, there are some which have a function to edit a number of images captured from a portable storage medium such as a memory card without involvement of a personal computer.
With the printer having the edit function, it is possible to easily print, for example, pictures captured by a digital still camera (DSC) on post cards or the like directly from this printer without involvement of a personal computer, and therefore, the printer is very useful to those who have no personal computer. In addition, in the event that image data stored within the DSC or image data of an external storage medium is once stored in the printer, desired image data is selected to be printed, and therefore, the printer is also useful in this respect.
In addition, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-76186 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a printer which can make the previous printing information effective in printing image data, the printer holding printing dates as management information so as to distinguish printed images from others so that the user can select easily desired images for printing.
In the printer described in Patent Literature 1, however, in selecting images, in the event that images are grouped as a group of favorite images and a group of printed images and images are displayed one by one for selection in each group, the user can select a desired image more easily than retrieving it from all the images. However, when the user wants to print the images which are held individually in the group of favorite images, the group of printed images and a group of non-printed images, the user is required to go through the respective selection screens of the groups, and therefore, the number of times of transition of screens is increased.